This invention relates generally to a method and means for introducing precisely measured quantities of a liquid into a moving fluid stream.
More specifically, this invention relates to a method and means for adding minute amounts of one or more liquids into a flowing fluid to obtain precise concentrations of the added liquids in the flowing fluid.